Insomnia
by MuffinXwaffle
Summary: Gaara and his siblings have been moving here and there accross the world ever since their father was murdered, but the new place theyve moved to seemed different from the rest. LeeGaa M for later chapters


Uhm...yeah, Naruto doesnt belong to me. dont kill me first time writing in this format.;

Another day, another school, and once again, to my dismay, another house I detested moving, but after you've done it 18 thousand times (that's an overstatement of course) you get used to it. I try to think of moving as a _positive _Experience for my older siblings and I. I mean a new place, new school, making new friends. An exhilarating experience no? NO. I'm not like other people. I'm not exactly one to make my friends. To tell, the truth, I really don't try. In fact, I try not to. It's bad to make such 'bond' when you move around so much. Anyway, I'm to say the least…'different'. No matter where we went whether it was America, Egypt, England or our home Japan, I just simply…well, didn't fit in. Especially not in the one place I'm deemed to call home. No, Japan was just as homey as like…Switzerland or someplace foreign like that. Nah, ever since my father had been murdered, we've been hopping across the pond, from here to there. So if we went anywhere we didn't stay long enough to settle in. Not in the least. So it had, or has been a while since there's been a place I could really call home. And our new place nestled in a small neighbor hood in Japan, isn't really much better than the rest. In fact, if anything, I think its worse.

It was a rather dinky little place, with a simple boring square shape, and a putrid faded green color on its outer skin of shingles. It was nestled tightly between the houses on either side of it, and some trees looming over it slightly, like a cat ready to leap on a mouse.

Nothing special.

My eyes darted back and forth quickly, taking in my new surroundings, before drifting lazily back to the front entry.AKA the hallway leading strait from the front door, into the creamy yellow kitchen, that reminded me somewhat of yucky yellow custard, and to the rooms that lay beyond. If anything the whole out look of the house looked more like that of an American design.

No wonder it looked so weird.

There was also a set of stairs near the inside door. That successfully snagged my attention like a fish to the bait- though it may not have intentionally been trying to grab my attention(it was just a bunch of inanimate objects so it really couldn't decide to do such a thing anyway)but none the less, it did, and I started wandering toward it.

"Gaara!" Temari snapped. I was then forcefully whipped back to reality, and scuttled into the kitchen in a hurried fashion, as not to keep my grumpy older sister waiting. She was only two and a half years older than me, and about one and a half years older than my older brother Kankuro, whom was one year older than me who sat pretty at the age of seventeen. Sighing, Temari placed a rather heavy looking box labeled 'BATHROOM' in big bold letters, as though written for someone who couldn't see two feet in front of themselves. "Phew…" she huffed wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead. "Gaara…" she started regaining the 'big sister' posture. "…You can unpack this stuff into the bathroom." She stated in a an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Unfortunately it wasn't a question, nor offer(which I would've turned down on the spot)

"Fine…" I muttered.

Sure.

The box may have been _labeled _'BATHROOM' (in the horribly obese handwriting), but when you've lived with Temari, you learn to translate words like that into things like…oh, say…makeup, or other feminine products I really wish I didn't have to handle. But, once again the evil sister Temari has victimized me to do such, whether I want to or not!(which of course I don't) The box was heavy definitely; I grunted as I picked it up and maneuvered my way around behind Temari to the hallway past the kitchen, in which I assumed the bathroom was. On the right…no left, I reminded myself, as I stumbled clumsily into the room.(we always made sure to buy a house with a bathroom on the left, due to Temari's sleepwalking issues) It really couldn't be mistaken for anything other than a bathroom, with nothing but a small sick (that looked like it had seen better days) a toilet(same with that) and a tub, and a standing shower, which actually looked like it had been installed in this century(unlike the other appliances in there) all, shoved in this small room. How I was going to fit all of Temari's crap in here is really quite beyond me. "Great…" the interior of the bathroom was green. I hate green. Yet I think that my siblings find my disgust of the color amusing because, they always managed to buy a house, or apartment, or wherever we were staying, with lots and lots of- you guessed it, Green. Sighing, I set the box down, grateful to be rid of the weight, and bent down to open the small cubby beneath the sink.

EW.

I slammed it shut quickly, and stood up regaining my posture, before opening the small shelf behind the mirror(it actually isn't that small, but I'll call it such, for the sake of not straining my already stressed brain some more.) Thank god it was empty. I was going to need to find all the space I could. I opened the said box, and started unloading Temari's generous amounts of makeup into the small shelves, before after ten minutes I reached Kankuro's layer of crap.

Oh, joy.

I put his stuff on the next available line of shelves. His items consisted mostly of the male necessities, face paint and different medicines for stress (what can I say- I suffer from chronic insomnia, he suffers from stress.) Then I reached the layer consisting of Temari's hair stuff. The other stuff was just feminine products and makeup. But then again she did need hair products to tame the mass of blonde fuzz that she called 'hair' on top of her head. Usually, it was pretty well kept, having been shoved into four separate ponytails on her head, with naught but her bangs drooping down into her face. Thank goodness that Kankuro only had one hair product-a comb. For well…combing the brown spiked hair atop his scalp. Finally I made it down to the bottom of what seemed to be and endless abyss inside the dreaded 'BATHROOM' box. There, lying in the corner of the box were my items: Toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, Shampoo, deodorant, and conditioner. My load was far smaller than my blood link counterparts. I placed them down on the floor(the cabinet was now full) and stalked back out to the front yard, past Temari and Kankuro who were bitching and fighting about who got what room. I walked over to the car, and grabbed my small suitcase, and looked back at the house. I blinked at something I hadn't seen before- a large circular window.


End file.
